This invention relates to feeders used to attract wildlife.
When trying to attract wildlife by using a feeder, animals are often fearful of mechanical feeders. The sounds and appearance of the feeder can make the animals cautious and prevent them from approaching the area during daylight hours.
Prior art designs require multiple parts to create the feeder and its gravity delivery mechanism, leading to higher manufacturing costs. Because of the arrangement between the delivery mechanism and the feed openings, pockets or other areas are created that do not allow the feeder's storage body to fully empty. Some of the designs have a very distinct, unnatural appearance that can deter the animals the feed is intended to attract. More realistic appearing designs use materials that are not durable, especially when exposed to the elements, and are susceptible to damage from rodents or other animals.